


A Chance Reunion

by Kelly_jo



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: Mugen gets some cash and wants laid but he wasn't expecting to buy a flash from the past.





	

Mugen walked through the red light district of the town he wandered into. Smug at the fact that the piss poor samurai he killed earlier that day had a good amount of money on him. Hey he deserved to take it too. The guy had challenged him and for no good reason.

-Flash Back-

Mugen was strolling down a path he hoped lead him to a town. His stomach reminding him of the lack of food he had had in days, well weeks. He cursed the sounds it made. It sonded as angry as he was. God he needed food. He cursed out loud as he shoulder checked the guy headed the oposite way of him. He was far too wrapped up in his empty stomach problems than to worry about some douchbag who didn't move out his way. The other guy wasn't feeling the same and he turned, offended by the vagabond's carelessness, "Hey buddy, watch where your going next time!"

The fucker. "I ain't ya buddy, asshole!" After that he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Mugen scowled. Really, over a shoulder check? He instantly went into fightmode, then again he is always ready to go. He drew his own and squared up with the man. A cool breaze blowing around them.

"You ready to die, punk?" The slightly older man got ready to attack, gripping his sword tight with an over cocky expression that just pissed Mugen off.

Mugen smirked and lashed out with his mouth first,"Not yet, asshole, lets do this!" Launching the first strike.

-Present Time-

Belly now satisfied from the oversized meal he ate right when he got to town. Now he just needed to satisfy something else. He reached a tavern and barged in hollering "Bring on the ladies with the biggest hooters!" flashing his gold. The old owner quickly summoned all the women to the viewing room where the unorthodox samurai stared and judged the brods. His eyes landed on a descent face chick with the nicest rack there but before he chose a loud bang caught his attention. 

The high pitched scream from behind the sliding thin doors set off memory bells off in his head. He had heard that scream before. The old man appologized for the disturbance and rambled about a new girl causing problems. Something made him want to see her to prove his thoughts were just a lie and it wasn- A girl and two men crashed through the thin doors creating a huge hole. The small girl was yelling and punching trying to get away as the two larger men struggled not quite getting a firm hold on her. His eyes landed on a familiar pink kimono and brown hair pinned up in a ponytale. The sight sent Mugen's horny mind pack to a few years earlier watching a young brat walking away toward her own path. 

Mugen spoke, "No fucking way."

His voice radiated through the girls ears as she jerked her head in his directon. "Mugen?!" The two men took the opportunity to tackle and subdue her while she was distracted. "Let go of me you bastards!" They both yell "No!" in unison.

The old man bowed a bit and appologized, "Sorry sir, we will get her out-"

"How much?"

Fuu stilled at his question, disgusted. "What? You creap!!" She wanted to smack him but her subduers wouldn't let their grip loose.

"Sir, you must be joking." The owner confused.

He tsked, "You heard me you old shit geazer, I said how much for the girl!?"

"One gold coin." Fuu growled at such a low price and Mugen laughed and he tossed it with a flick of the thumb before grabbing Fuu and leaning in close to mouth 'don't' which she decided to listen to, for now anyway. They get shuffled to a room and locked in for the next few hours. 

As the door shut Fuu couldn't help but leap at Mugen first hugging him in a very tight embrace, at first he excepted it out of reflex but then he felt a smidge awkward. Tears rose to the surface as she mumbled, "It's been so long." Then she had a hit of reality of who she was hugging so she quickly seperated and the raised her fist at the fact he did buy her for sex, "But don't you thi-!!!!"

"Oh shut it pipsqueak!" A smirk followed, "But it has been awhile, but I see you still need rescued. Jeeze, its a miracle you survived this long." He rose his arms in an unimpressed shrug. 

Her scowling expression quickly changed into an embarrassed one. Then she showed an angry one that Mugen was a lot more famliar one. "Still a jerk." Mugen smiled and looked at her, noticing the subtle changes her body took over the past few years. Her hight was still the same, so was her hair though her hair pieces looked like sharp needles, like a weapon more than an accessory. Her lips more plump and a touch pinker. His brown eyes traveled lower on her body, seeing how her flat breast were now fuller, still not like how he really liked them but hey they were something to look at now. He kept looking not to her wider hips, finally she got some curves. Not drastic but enough to make his mind wonder but wait this was Fuu. He jerked his focus back on her face which clearly read 'You were so checking me out'

"So what if I was?" He responded to the unspoken statement. 

Her face reddened but stayed smug as well, "I'd say you were sex starved."

"Probably am to find that still small rack attractive."

"Damn it!" She went to strike him like she had done a thousand times before but he caught her wrist with his hand before it met his face, "Atleast they are bigger!"

"True." He glanced down again at her bosom, Fuu noticed his amused smile and her already flushed face got hotter at the idea of him really looking at her for the first time. "So how you end up in this mess?" He let go of her after asking. 

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "It's a loong story."

-Flash Back-

Fuu was walking around town hungry and trying to think how to fill her rumbling belly. She accidently pumped into an old man. She quickly said sorry but her stomach grumbled and the old man smiled, "My dear you sound hungry."

"Oh...I am..but I don't have any money." She sounded defeated.

"Oh my dear you could come work for me and food is encluded."

"That sounds great! Thank you sir!" She raised her fist triumpant.

-Present Time-

"Turns out this was what he meant. As soon as I realised what was going on I tried to get out of here but they stopped me. I tried fighting them off then and we fell through the door. The rest you know." She sighed again, frustrated at the memory of getting into this situation. "What about you?"

"Ran into this dick hole, killed him, took his doe, wondered into this town, ate some grub and wanted to get laid. Pretty simple." He wondered around the room with his eyes before they landed on a window. He walked past her and toward the window. "Ready to go?"

"What?" Confused.

"What you mean what? Don't you want out of here, or do you like the idea of being hole to sell?"

Of course I want to get out!" She defended, but a mumble followed, "I just thought..nevermind lets go!"

Mugen took a second to think about what she could of thought, I mean did she really think he was going to bang her? Okay, she wasn't completely off considering his past record but he wasn't that aweful i mean he did save her life like a million times, what's different about this time? But he kept all that too himself as he used his sword to loosen the window before pushig it out. He motioned her to come to him before he lifted her from behind putting her head through it, copping a feel of her now full bottom as he pushed her all the way through. She landed on all fours. He lifted himself through but before he continued a knock was at the door. "Excuse me sir, I felt that I should come check on you, she is a handful, everything okay?" Mugen didn't answer just went through and grabbed her arm as they started running. They heard commotion behind them, guess they found out they fled. They didnt look back just kept running till they took a back path out of town, using it to get out of town and into the woods. 

Thankful for the darkness of the night to keep them hidden. They kept going, following eachother out of instinct. Telling a few stories of the years before, both realising they were looking for a new purpose in life to keep their lives entertained. Mugen sees an abandoned cabin and both agree to stay the night there. Too tired to continue any further, specially since they weren't sure where they were. Quickly Mugen started a fire and they placed themselves with the fire between them laying down for the night. Fuu took this moment to really look at Mugen. He looked almost the same. Somewhat scruffier, still tanned, body muscular and strong. His hair still in that wild style as well as his uncommon clothes. Her mind wandered back to the past, "I wonder how Jin is doing?" 

The former pirate laid back getting comfortable, "Probably fine." Closing his eyes readying for sleep.

"Yeah" was all she said before laying on her side and difting to sleep. 

She awoke shortly after to a familiar snore. She looked over at the man in his crazy sleep position and she couldn't deny that she was happy to be reunited with her 'friend'. She looked at his body once more and remembered how strong it was during their hug from earlier. She started to think about everything she didn't notice then. His muscles, his musky familiar smell. The thought sent a wave of heat beween her thighs. She pressed her needs together to try an scilence her desire but the sound of his snored reminded her body how closed he still was and that he was real and not just her mind reminiscing the past. Fuu felt weirded out too at the fact she was wanting Mugen, I mean Mugen the man she thought was just a pig, an asshole, a basterd, a...sexy...strong..Fuu gasped brought a hand to her aching sex aplying more pressure but it just made her dampen he under cloth even more. She looked at Mugen again making sure he was still asleep before raising her kimono and stroke herself through her cloth. Blushing at her shameful wettness. Her breath hitched and she bit her free hand to muffle a moan. Closing her eyes she focused on his snores and the memories of the past. Of everything he did. The fights he faught for her, every touch they shared. 

Her hand rubbed harder getting her close but she needed more. She moved aside the ruined cloth and stifled another moan when the small digits caressed her swollen clit, God she was so close. Just alittle more, Fuu was sweating and her breath was speeding up, her hips moving on their own as she moved two of her fingers inside her tight sex. Just a little more! "Would you like a hand with that?" His rough voice sliced through her fog of pleasure jerking her back into reality. She stilled at the sight of him staring hard at her, brown eyes shown through what little light was left in the cabin. He was feeling himself through his shorts with a toothful smile with his head propped on his hand.

She couldn't agree, she couldn't even protest. She just stayed there for a moment, fingers still buried inside he sex. She was at a loss and the only word that she could say was his name. "Mu..Mugen." Her voice was shallow and caught in her throat.

That was more than a yes that he needed for him to stand up and strip from his clothes as he made his way over to her. She laid on her back but closed her legs and held her kimono tight as he got on his knees at her feet. She shivered at his lust filled gaze, it reminded her of a starving dog that just seen a fresh kill. Another wave of arousal washed over her body. He said nothing as his large, callused hands roughly spread her legs wide before pulling her closer to him. Just inches away from his stiff cock. Fuu's body shook slightly at taken in the sight of him. His dick was huge, well larger than what she expected not that she had much to compare it too, just from what she heard other women say about the male sex but she would have to say they would be empressed with him. How would she be able to handle that? Her grip held tight on her kimono, causing her knuckles to turn white. She closed her eyes and shied her face away. Utterly embarrassed and feeling more vulnerable than ever before. 

"Don't be shy now, girly." His voice deep with desire, "The way you were going to town on yourself was fucking hot. Do it again." Her eyes snapped open and then grew wide by what he was asking of her and at the sight of him licking his lips. The idea turned her on even more but she never did this infront of anyone and this was Mugen of all people, how could she possibly do that infront of him? She shook her head from side to side. The grip tightened on her legs, she didn't even feel that he still had ahold of them, though his hold was now underneith her thighs. Bruising finger prints into her soft skin as they kept her legs raised, completely exposing her to him. "Do it for me Fuu." 

The way her named rolled off his tongue could of made her cum right there. Voice husky and rough. Who knew Mugen could be so dominant and serious, well aleast when he wasn't fighting. This was something she could get used to. She forced her body to obey. Hand resuming its previous position between her legs. She closed her eyes and let out a shallow moan as she began rubbing her clit again. She tried to ignore the fact she was being watched but his eyes were like hands on her sensitive body. She found a rythm she like and before she knew it she was back to the building lust in her gut. Moaning out loud this time and she met her fingers with her hips as she plunged two fingers back inside. Her free hand opening her kimono so he could see more and she played with a stiff nipple. She arched then, knowing what a show she was giving her former bodyguard.

Mugen watched every move she made, every trimble, every thrust of her wrist, giving herself the pleasure she wanted. God she looked good so lost in her own pleasure so innocent in her sounds and movements. Beautiful came to mind, beautiful? This little brat. "Damn, so hot." He could cum just watching her, her breathing sped up and then he watched her hands wrip away from her body and she reached for him. Eyes full of want and lust.

She needed him, she didn't want to do this alone, she was tired of being alone. Arms still reaching for him she started to plead, "Please..." no more than a wimper, "Please Mugen."

Oh man, she was begging. He had to grab his dick hard to stop from cumming prematurely. "Do you always act so desperate for a cock?" He lined himself up to her wettness and rubbed his head between her lips, pulling a moan out of both of them.

She bit her lip before stumbling over some words she tried to form into a sentance, " No...I mean...No, never..still haven't.." Damn brain will you work!? Damn Mugen with his dirty question just please. She just needed him to get on with it or she was going to lose it considering she was close twice and still no orgasm. 

The vagabond's eyes grew wide with the truth that she was a virgin, they were so rare, this was the jackpot. And the fact he got her even though she showed how much she wanted Jin before and now he was going to be the first. "Fuck yeah." Was all he said as he thrusted hard inside, balls deep in one go. He had to focus on not letting go an finishing like a bitch. He let himself fall into her arms as he let her body get used to the feeling. Her walls stretched snuggly around him and trembled around the pulsation rod that was deep inside. If he ever thought he could go to heaven then he knew he made it close. He grinded slighty, trying to get her used to it some more. He braced his arms on either side of her head but her arms were locked around him, not letting him do much. He couldn't help but smirk at her desperatness. He turned to whisper in her ear, "You know, I can make you feel really good if you let me loose."

She sucked in air as she released him, she looked up at the man looming over her, taking in the sight provided by the dim light from the now embering coals. Her wandering eyes roamed over his face and body and down to the spot where they were connected. He must of noticed this cause his expression was that of his normal arrogance and he withdrew his hips, she watched the shine from their want on his member before it was pistend back inside. She let out a strangled cry. His hips didn't stop, each thrust was hard and rough, reaching deep and hitting spots she could never reach with her own fingers. It felt so very good. How could she have waited so long to experience exstasy. He wiggled and shifted angles as he spead up, grunting with each impact. The new angle made him hit a spot that made her see stars. She sammed her head back and her hands started pushing at his abs. Wanting to flee from the intinsaty, moaning out, "Soo much.." 

Mugen pushed her legs up higher, getting even deeper into her wet pussy. He could tell she was close and so was he. The familiar build in his gut was giving him a warning but he was going to be damned if he came before she did, specially since this was her first time. He had something to prove, not sure to who or for what but he knew she was going to get off to him. She just need a little push. He brought his face to hers not letting up his abusing pace. Her eyes opened before he devouered her mouth.Tasting her for the first time. He wanted to giggle at the small moan he swollowed from her. He forced his tongue inside and dominated her smaller muscle. She clamped even tighter, got even wetter, almost there. Mugen stopped and brought his lips to her ear, speeding up his rythm, her arms pulling him close as they wrapped around his neck. The wet smacks echoing in the room along with her moans of pleasure. He knew what could get her there, smiling to himself before he grunted, "Mmmm, Fuu...Come on baby...Cum for me...Cum for Mugen." His voice and words were her final undoing. She clamped her walls tight around him as she screamed out her orgasm, saying his name out of passion. Digging nails into his shoulder, drawing blood. His name on her lips and her tight grip cause his balls to tense and with one final thrust he was spilling his load deep in her cunt. 

He collapsed ontop of her, both taking in gasps of air. Taking a minute before rolling off of her. Fuu felt a gush of fluid come out of her. How unlady like. She felt kind of gross at the feeling. She was going to get up but strong arms pulled her back, before she knew it she was cacooned in a strong embrace and a snore started back up, this time next to her ear. Fuu felt so tired and agreed she would clean up in the morning. She closed her eyes and worried a bit about what was to come in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos. And I encourage criticism.


End file.
